


A wise man once said

by Marsly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Gen, Welcome Home Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsly/pseuds/Marsly
Summary: Blake and Yang are okay. Friends and partners. But there’s something missing but at the same time it’s right there.OrA wise man offers Blake some bad jokes and good advice.





	A wise man once said

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Ariana Grande’s song—“Almost Is Never Enough”

What’s on her mind.

Blake couldn’t help but wonder what’s on the blonde’s mind as she stared distantly at the cloudless sunset.

Her golden locks spew across the balcony railing as she leans on her left elbow, sipping from her metallic right hand’s blue martini.

Blake admired her all night during the welcome home party. She’s still as breathtaking as the day they met, if not more so. Her golden dress is a strike of Weiss’ elegant choice and Yang’s strength. It was like Blake dreamt about a golden dragon who took the form of a young woman and here she is standing afar from her.

Their relationship is okay. Perhaps they’ll never be as close again, but almost was more than enough.

They made up. They talked and Yang’s not upset about the past. She’s forgiven her but something just never felt…right.

It’s like they’re Yang and Blake but they’re not _Yang and Blake_. Like, like they were almost something more than just friends because Blake’s sure that’s all they are now. Friends.

Yang would say they’re friends. Close friends maybe even. But something about that just isn’t…right.

Things are okay and they’re okay.

Almost is enough.

“Hey!” A cheery voice pulls her away from her mindless thoughts. A man pulls up into the barstool on the corner of the bar beside her.

Blake turns to find a lighter version of blonde than she’s used to staring at. Still, she finds the male version of her attention.

“Mr. Xiao Long. Um, hi. Nice evening we’re having.” Blake awkwardly tugs at her purse strap. A welcome back party is not how she imagined speaking to the rumored Yang-a-like.

What else could she say to the man? _Hey sorry I ruined your daughter’s life and that my ex threatens to continue to ruin her life._ Nope. Not a good ice breaker.

“Blake right?” The kind man offers a comforting smile, sensing her awkward nerves.

She nods.

“Gee, Yang wasn’t kidding.”

“About what?” Blake asks.

“How _purdy_ you are.”

“…”

The party from the first floor is loud but none of the voices, fireworks, or singing fills the Oum damn silence between them.

Nothing but his own laughter.

“Ha ha! I’m kidding! I’m kitten.”

“…..”

“Sorry that was rude of me. Here I got a better one, what does Yang like more than pancakes in the morning?” He offers.

She’s skeptical of his sense of humor but she knows he means no harm. Eh, she bites.

“Um, waffles?” She asks more than she answers.

“No. Eggs and Blakey.”

“…………”

“Ha ha! Get it—because you know, bacon is a breakfast food and your name is Blake and Yang’s like in lo—well she does love her bacon I suppose.” He smirks.

His laugh fills the silence away, Blake finding a bit more comfort in his antics regardless of how horrible his jokes are. Though these feelings of adrenaline no longer rush from her nerves, perhaps excited from his minor slip. Perhaps it wasn’t a slip but an intention.

Blake gives him a sympathetic laugh.

“Sorry. Dad jokes are the only thing I have going for me these days.” He says while ordering himself a beer. “Darts?” He offers a blue tailed dart to her.

She shakes her head but he is adamant on her shooting at least one dart.

“Just one, c’mon it’s fun!” He offers again.

She nods and takes the dart, shooting it from her spot on the bart, barely missing the bullseye.

“Oo, almost!” He says in admiration. “Try again?” He hands her another dart.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She says, not wanting to waste her time on a dumb bar game.

Sensing her stance, he backs away from the game of darts. They sit in a comfortable silence, aside from the welcome home party’s ambience.

“So why?” He says suddenly, sipping his first beer still.

Out of context. The question is out of context and she’s not sure if that was intentional or just another set up for some corny joke.

“Sorry, but I don’t understand what your asking.” She tells the father of her two teammates.

He never makes eye contact. His body language is distant but open in a fatherly sense.

“Why are you here?”

The question is loaded. She should’ve expected that’s what he meant. She should know that there’s no longer a place for her on this team, in this school or in _her_ life. Blake shouldn’t be here.

She’s holding onto the past in hopes things could be the same again. Where things weren’t silent and strained but laughter and…almost.

“I—I’m sorry, I should go.” Blake stands, immediately her eyes dart to the closest exit in hopes to run to somewhere distant to hide.

“Both her mothers left.” He says, stopping her dead straight in her track.

She turns to find the man still stirring his second beer bottle. When did he finish the first?

“Raven walked out on her life.” He says with a sadness in his voice as if he knew a different kind of pain than being left behind by a parent. Perhaps one of a lover. Perhaps, the love of his life. “It hurt her a lot when I told her. She spent years dwelling over it alone. Always a tough nut that one. Hard to crack, but worth the work.”

“I…I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

“Enough about my daughter. She’s moving on and I’m proud of her.” He says and Blake’s heart falls a bit.

Her crestfallen demeanor catches his eye and he rephrases his words.

“When Raven left, it hurt. It stung and it bled.” He says. “But she’s moving on from _her_.”

He meant Raven, not her. She’s not sure why but that seems to lift a weight off her shoulders. Her breathing is suddenly working again but she never knew it ever stopped.

“Can I tell you a secret?” The kind man offers.

Blake nods to his side but he sees it nonetheless.

“When Raven left, it hurt. It stung and bled.” He repeats, his voice soft beside the party. “It still does.”

The hurt in his voice made Blake feel for the poor man. He knew of a different kind of pain.

Wisdom is not the first thing she would peg the sandy haired man with. But like father like daughter. There was much more than meets the eye when it comes to them.

Yang is this fireball of a bombshell. Gorgeous and fierce with strength and passion. Beneath the shell of the woman she is, she’s this young girl, searching for her mother. Protecting her sister. Comforting her father. Offering a shoulder for her cold best friend. Loving a beast.

“ _Almost_ is never enough.” He says, shooting the last dart. “It wasn’t for me and it won’t be for her.”

Blake looks up at the board to find a perfect bullseye. When she looks back, he’s gone.

Instead, lilac eyes catch her attention from across the room. Alluring as they are, part of Blake mentally prepares to walk the opposite direction.

But part of her physically marches over.

Because a wise man once said, _almost is never enough._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy


End file.
